


Octavia's List

by TheImmortalThiefLord



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImmortalThiefLord/pseuds/TheImmortalThiefLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because everyone needs a list, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Octavia's List

There are two people Octavia likes: Bellamy and Lincoln. There are also two things Octavia likes. The first is swords. The second, she'll never tell anyone about. It also has to do with a person. A certain person who doesn't fall under her list of people she likes. But she'll never admit to that either.

  
She also likes French. Like, really likes. She's only been taking it for a couple of months, but she can say three things in a (fairly) good accent. She can ask who someone is; (Qui est ce?) and she has a habit of asking this at her door every time, even though she has a peephole. She can also say she is a woman (Je suis une femme) and she can say something that she'd never translate for Bellamy in a thousand years. She says this a lot in her head when anything to do with her second Liked Thing is around. She also says it to Bellamy when she's annoyed with him. Which is a lot.

  
"Bellamy! Tabernac, what did you do to the sink?" (This was the time Bellamy tried to cook potatoes in the oven but burned them. He seemed to think that dumping black potatoes in the sink was a good idea, don't ask Octavia why.)

  
Also: "Bellamy, where the hell is the bed? Tabernac! (The time Bellamy sold the bed and was going to bring a better, newer one home, but forgot to.)

 

*          *          *

Which is why it's not a surprise to Bellamy when he wakes up at three in the morning to hear Octavia saying "Je suis la jardin, no no that's not right FUC K." What does surprised him is is hearing another voice, one he hasn't heard in a while. It's a voice that sets his blood on fire, sends him running into the livingroom wearing nothing but boxers.

  
"Clarke!" he's grinning like a maniac, and he knows he must look pretty shitty having not washed his hair in a couple weeks—er, days; but he doesn't care. Clarke looks up from her book in surprise.

  
"Bellamy!" she notices what he's wearing and quickly covers her eyes with her hands, sniggering. "Bellamy, what--?"

  
Octavia snatches the blanket off the couch and quickly tosses it to her brother. "Eww, Bel, not in front of the guests! Cover yourself. I'm sure Clarke doesn't care to be seeing all that," she gestures in Bellamy's general direction. Clarke rolls her eyes.

  
Bellamy quickly wraps the blanket around his middle, tying it like a sash. It doesn't do much to cover his tall body, but Octavia can't see his brown boxers anymore, which is a relief.  
"Is it safe to look yet, O?" Clarke asks as Bellamy makes himself comfortable on the couch.

  
"Is it ever?" Octavia replies, glaring at Bellamy. Clarke slowly uncovers her eyes and looks at Bel. He's taller than she remembers, and his hair's been cut short. It looks like Octavia's work, ie. slashing randomly with the scissors. He's also tanner than Clarke remembers, she wonders if he's got a job working at the docks. Probably.

Octavia sets to getting drinks for them all, as it looks like no one's going to bed anytime soon. She can hear Bellamy quizzing Clarke in the livingroom. "How was the Caribbean? Why are you home so soon? Why didn't you mention you were coming home?"

  
Octavia can see Clarke lean over to put her hand over Bellamy's mouth, stopping his questions. "One at a time, Bel!" she laughs. "The Caribbean was great. It was hot and sticky and I got sick twice and Mom got sick at least four times, oh and the bugs were really thick. Although apparently this has been the first year in a long time that there weren't more.

  
"I came home yesterday evening but I slept most of today. And I came two days early, but who's counting anyways?"

  
Octavia was counting every second, but she wasn't about to tell Clarke that. Bellamy was too, if Octavia knew him. There was a little heart on his calendar on the 23, the day that Clarke was supposed to be coming home. It was so small that no one could really see it. No one but Octavia, who probably would have done the same thing, only Bellamy beat her to it.

  
Octavia picks up two of the three drinks, leaving Bellamy's on the counter. "Drink's in there," she tells him, handing one to Clarke and sitting on the loveseat with her own. Clarke accidentally—on-purpose spills half her wine on her dress. "Shit!"

  
"Oh!" Octavia jumps up to grab a cloth. She wipes at Clarke's brand new dress, but it only makes the stain worse. Clarke sighs. "I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy! Now I've ruined this, and I have nothing to wear."

  
"I've got some stuff in the room," Octavia leads Clarke into her room and goes rummaging through the drawers. "Aha! I knew I had this somewhere!" she holds up a skinny tank-top and pj bottoms. "This work?"

  
Clarke nods and takes the clothes, her hand touching Octavia's. Octavia can feel her face burning, she hopes the room is dark enough that Clarke can't tell she's blushing.

  
Aaaaand there it is. Octavia's third (and her personal favourite) Liked Thing. Well to be fair, it's really her fantasies about Clarke. But in-the-flesh Clarke is just as good, maybe even better.  
Also she can't get her face to cool down. She places her cool wine glass on her cheek, but she quickly sets it down when she sees Bellamy watching her with narrowed eyes. Her hands are still on fire from where Clarke touched them.

  
Clarke pops out of the bathroom wearing Octavia's clothing. The tank-top is a little small on her, it doesn't quite reach the waistline of the pj pants. A small strip of skin shows in between the two. Octavia can't seem to take her eyes off it, and it looks like Bellamy is equally infatuated. Clarke crawls onto the loveseat next to Octavia, curling up next to her. She puts her head on Octavia's lap, and Octavia strokes her hair. They talk until it's light out, and Bellamy is fast asleep in his chair, his hair flopping all over his face.

  
All too soon Clarke says she has to go. Octavia finds her dress in the bathtub where she put it to soak. She wrings it out and grabs Clarke's jacket off the hook by the sink. She hands them to Clarke as Clarke goes out the door, hugging Octavia tightly before running down the front steps and out to her car.

  
As Octavia falls into her bed a few minutes later, all she can think about is Clarke's hug, and how nice her head felt in her lap. The silkiness of her hair, that special smile she saves only for Octavia...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anything in this offends anyone!


End file.
